Wounds
by Mareessa
Summary: When the team find their worst nightmares being used to manipulate them in their dreams and thoughts it's up to Wanda and Peter to save the day. Easier said then done however with a new villain hitting the scene with powers they have never seen before and he's taken a interest in the two youngest members. (Spideypool/ScarletVision/Dark)
1. Chapter 1: Buried Memories

"Papa!" Wanda shouted fearfully "Mama!"

The wind picked up around her throwing debris at her body from the destroyed home. Broken windows panes cut at her skin as she ran towards the house. As she neared it flames started to pick up on the nearby grass stopping her from moving any further. Tears clouded the witch's eyes at the sight of her parents trapped within the fire.

"NO!" She screamed her eye taking a ominous red hue.

Screaming she thrust out her chest and her powers exploded around her. Trees lifted from their roots, the ground shook at the inner turmoil and the earth itself seemed to be screaming with her. Wanda sobbed pushing at the flames to give in as the screaming of it's victims only got louder. A weak spot came through allowing her to push past and run into what was left of the house. Smoke covered her eyes as she coughed. Her hands glowed as she threw broken furniture out of her way smashing into her barrier and bursting into flames.

"Stop! It!" She screamed at the sight of her parents crushes bodies.

Their eyes where gone leaving nothing but hollowed out sockets gaping at her. Shivers went through her body falling onto the ground and wrapped her arms around herself as she cried. Blood seeped into her shoes but she didn't care as all she could do was sob and beg for help.

 **"All your fault."** A voice said all around her hollowing with the wind. **"All your fault. All your fault."**

The witch growled her body radiating the dangerous glow. Debris swimmer around her through the air piercing it like knives. Tears stained her eyes as she lashed out ripping into and tearing apart everything in sight. Blood splattered across her cheeks furthering her torment with the voice yelling into her ears. Madly, she swung at the air stumbling widely as she tripped and fell onto her mother's corpse.

 **"ALL YOUR FAULT. ALL YOUR F-WANDA WAKE UP!"**

Wanda sat up recognizing the new voice as it mixed with the other. She sat up on her knees and looked around for anyone else but could only see the growing flames and bloody debris. Twisting around she saw the entrance collapsing within itself and on her. A scream sat stuck in her throat as she felt the ground beneath her cave in blinded by the remains of her family...

* * *

"Wanda! Wanda!" Vision shouted holding the thrashing woman against his chest. "Please Wanda it's not real! Wanda wake up! Wanda!"

Finally after what seemed to be a eternity the witch gasp opening her eyes allowing tears to spill out. She immediately covered her face by pressing it against the mans chest and let out a shaky sobs. Eyes softening Vision began to pet the woman's hair softly murmuring sweet nothings to her.

The door cracked open revealing a wide eyed teenager with a large grey hoodie covering the majority of his face. He looked over at the pair and sighed rubbing the back of his hands on his eyes. Licking his lips he leaned into the room staying away from the fragile woman fearing she might lash out.

"I can come over later Vision and just call Wade to pick me up." Peter offered shifting his feet.

The man shook his head not wanting to cause the web slinger the problem of having to go with the mercenary on one of his missions. He smiled at the jittery teen and turned back towards Wanda who had gone silent choosing not to be part of the conversation.

"It's fine Peter." He said helping the witch sit up from her crouched position "Can you just go sit in the living room and wait for us."

Peter furrowed his brows and nawed at his bottom lip before closing the bedroom door silently. Sighing Vision looked down at Wanda as she fiddled with her fingers with her eyes on the floor. He could sense the whirlpool of emotions from her with the most prominent being guilt and regret which he couldn't understand.

He knew about the death's of the Maximoff's, how Stark industries had played into it and what the experience had done to her. Deep down he knew that these feelings that Wanda was experiencing where most likely do to the experiences she had from working under Hydra.

"Wanda do you wanna talk about it?" He asked receiving silence for a answer.

"Do you want me to leave?"

Silence.

Vision frowned and put his arms on her shoulders. Bending down so they where face to face he looked at her covered face and started to peel back her hands. Feebly she struggled pushing her body against the man's chest only to be wrapped up in his arms. She panted heavily and clawed at his arms weakly with her fingers falling over one another. A grim look filled her previously emotionless face as she slumped in defeat and combed the sweat laced hair from out of her eyes.

"Sorry." She said her voice cracking in between each syllable.

"It's not your fault." He said eyes softening and leaned back into the bed's headboard leaving room for the witch to stretch put next to him.

"I shouldn't have held you down."

"Vision stop it you did the right thing. Who knows what I could have down worse than..." She gestured to the room "...this."

The room was a mess with the bed leaning on it's side with no legs. Windows had been burst open with glass littering the floor with broken glass and the doors seemed to be hanging on just by the hinges. Vision felt the witch shutter next to him and get off the bed.

She carefully maneuvered over the glass and made her way towards the bathroom. Bending down she grabbed some clothes and turned around to face him.

"I'm going to take a shower, Kay." She mumbled before slamming the door shut.

* * *

"So." Peter whispered as he played with the oatmeal Vision had made for him "What's up with Wanda?"

Vision put down the spatula he was using to flip a pancake and turned down the oven. He looked at the teenager who had become silent besides the tapping of his fingertips against the counter. Looking down he stopped and offered Vision a sheepish smile.

"Nightmares again?" He guesses receiving a tense nod.

"Yes and their only getting worse with her powers being activated during it. I've talked to the others about this-" He ignored the heated glare sent his way "-and they haven't been able to find any leads."

Peter took a bite of his breakfast before saying. "You think somebody's doing this to her so she can loose control of her powers."

"Yes and from the looks of it Wanda isn't the only target."

"Wait what do you mean?" Peter wondered placing down his hands on the counter.

Vision sighed and put the pancakes a plate before speaking again.

"Dr. Banner appears to be having problems with sleeping and when he does all he has are nightmares. This appears to be a problem for most of the team to but now their falling asleep during training to."

"Why haven't they told us about this?" He asked the hurt evident in his voice.

Vision knew that Peter and Wanda found it hard to feel like they where part of the team with the constant scolding and criticisms of their actions. He had hoped over time that this would stop but now it seemed to be only getting worse. The relationship between the team and Vision couldn't be better but he hadn't failed to notice the flickers of distrust in their eyes when he used his powers or did something other than listen to orders.

He made his way over the teen and put a hand on his shoulder clenching on it softly. The young hero smiled at the gesture but he could still see the hurt hidden behind it along with a mess of emotions growing into a fracture. He knew he'd have to talk to the team about the waverying trust that the two had in them but now didn't wasn't the time with everyone's fragile states.

"They thought you didn't need to know about it." He said slowly

A flash of anger came across Peter's face but was quickly replaced by a guarded look. His body curled within itself and he turned away from the older man eating his food so he couldn't talk to him anymore. Vision internally berated himself for not being more sympathetic about Peter's feelings and having made the teen feel like of was his fault for not being told.

His thoughts where interrupted at the sound of wet feet hitting the wooden floor. Soon Wanda came into view with her hands coming through the knots in her hair in a attempt at braiding it. She perked up at the sight of the two and the sight of breakfast making her way towards them.

"Hey Peter." She said nodding at the teen.

"Hey Wanda, morning." He tried to say but his mouth was full of oatmeal so it came out as "Hywandamornin." With pieces of oats and strawberries spraying out his mouth.

Wanda's face scrunched up in disgust as she wiped the chewed up food off of her clothing and took a seat next to the two digging into her plate. On the plate sat a mountain of scrambled eggs with cheese and chives which where her favorite food and a small cup of fruit on the side. She ate vigorously listening to the sound of the city down below until she noticed that Vision hadn't even touched his notebook which he always wrote in the morning to keep track of his training.

"What's wrong?" She asked putting down her fork.

Silence

"Vision tell me what's wrong or I'll asked Peter." She threatened sharing a look with the teen.

"You don't have to Wanda. " Vision said slowly "I already talked about it with him and I think you should know after all."

"What is it then?" She asked impatiently "Did something happen at the tower? Are the team okay?"

"Everything's fine, this is about the nightmares you've been having."

"What about them?" She said not understanding where this conversation was going.

"I've talked with the others and we believe that they are being sent to you on purpose so you will loose control of your powers."

"How is that even possible." Wanda said her eyes narrowed at him "No one should be able to do that unless they have telepathic abilities even that doesn't give them ability to influence my dreams."

Vision nodded and met her eyes suddenly serious "That's what we're trying to find out." His eyes flickered making her eye widen.

"You think it's Hydra don't you." She hissed looking at the two "They think that they are trying to get me to join them again and turn on the others. Or do they just think that?"

"Wanda I don't think th-" Peter said in attempt to calm the girl down.

"I just..." Wanda said her voice cracking as she spoke "I just can't believe that they would be able to do this. How would they that type of technology or people! They told me that I was the only one who had such powers and now-"

A loud cracking sound was heard next to them as her plate shattered with food dripping down onto the floor in a torn threes of mush. Peter's bowl of oatmeal came next with the oatmeal heating up burning through the plastic and into the table in a soup like substance.

She covered her mouth and let put a low whine before turning away from the two. Limbs shaking she leaned against the wall as if she was trying to hold herself together. Tears dripped down her eyes as the realization of the situation sit in with it the panic. Red glowed dully in her eyes as she gasped unable to find the words.

"Vision how strong are these dreams?"

"We don't know the others don't get them as bad as you do and your the only one who's powers activate while your asleep. All they seem to be doing is make your emotions spin put of control, they make you more prone to have fits of anger and your powers will respond to you without you knowing."

"If only I hadn't gone to Hydra in the first place, then none of this would be happening." A cry left her throat as she slid to the ground and went still allowing gasps and sobs to only leave her mouth.

Peter made his way over to the girl and wrapped his anres around her fragile form. He looked over at Vision and gave the man a look when he tried to come over to them.

"Go call the others while I stay with her." A loud popping sound was heard near them with a glass pane cracking. He tensed and looked urgently at him. "Quickly!"


	2. Chapter 2: Unable to Cope

**Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter and review if you would like quicker updates! I already have three other chapters written and the sixth ones being written as we speak! Also I love writing Wade! ^_^**

* * *

"Wanda." Peter said slowly shaking the girl by her shoulders. "Wanda please answer me."

A soft groan was his only answer as the girl fell onto his body with a soft thud unconscious. Looking at her Peter sighed in relief and slowly picked her careful not to hurt or wake her. He carried her over towards the living room and laid her down onto the couch so she wouldn't hurt herself when she woke up. Broken glass and mushed up food littered the floor with broken plates and bowls creating a large mess around them.

He didn't have much time to think as the door was thrown open allowing sunlight to fill the somewhat dark room. Wincing he made his way over to the doorway and looked up at the others in relief. From what he could see Vision had been only able to send over Bruce and Natasha but that would be enough.

"Thank god you guys made it." He said pushing some of the destroyed plates away from the front of the door allowing them to pass through.

The two shared a shocked look at the now destroyed dining room and came in the house tense with their guard up. Natasha was the first to come in skillfully making her way over to the teen and looked at him for any signs of injury. Seeing none she nodded with her lips in a firm line and looked over towards the unconscious woman next to them.

"She caused all this?" Natasha asked in serious tone.

"Yeah," Peter said rubbing the back of his head. "But she didn't mean to! Whatever's messing with you guys really scared her."

"It's fine Peter you don't have to explain for her." Natasha said walking past him and towards the broken window pane. "Vision explained it to us on the way here."

"That's good." He said looking at them with a glint in his eyes "But you should have told us earlier so we could have helped."

"We wanted to tell you Peter it's just-" Bruce started from where he was checking Wanda's pulse.

"No it's fine we have other things to worry about." Peter interrupted handing the two a broom and dustpan. "Let's hurry up and clean this place before she wakes up."

They made no move to protest and started to help clean up. It was silent as they cleaned with the occasional sound from down below in the city streets. Peter was unusually quiet cleaning as if his life depend on it. When they finished Bruce pulled them over into to a corner just in case Wanda woke up. Peter sat down in a chair while the other two stood closing off any interruptions from anyone or thing.

Peter sat patiently as the two shared a few subtitle looks and gestures. He felt the stab of pain that hit him in his chest at buried trust in them wishing they could just trust him. Crossing his arms he leaned back in his chair waiting for them to stop and acknowledge him.

"So Peter we know you and Wanda have a close relationship." Bruce started offering the teen a smile.

"We'd like to know if anything has been out the ordinary around her." Natasha finished looking softly at the girl behind them.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked curiously.

"Has she been anywhere new, met anyone who is weird stuff like that." Natasha said

Peter shrugged his shoulders rolling them back in a attempt to relax himself. He thought for a moment thinking of all the times he had come over to the apartment and hung out. All the times they had conversations and what they had done together.

"Nothing I can think of," He said biting his lip. " Though she has been more upset lately."

"Why?" Natasha asked pressuring him.

"I don't know I guess with all the responsibility she has now. She never has anytime to herself and when she does she always feels guilty." Peter sighed and closed his eyes as he spoke "You might not notice it but Wanda wants to impress you guys and prove that you can trust her. And now with these nightmares I think it getting harder for her to cope."

"Do you think that whoever's doing this to everyone could use her fears against her?" He asked in realization.

"Yes." Bruce said sitting down next him on the non destroyed part of the counter. "That's why we need your help Peter..." He gave Natasha a look. "We all do."

Peter looked at the two and gave Bruce a nod.

"Whatever you need me to do I'll do it."

* * *

"So how exactly is this supposed to lure this guy out?" Peter asked as he was strapped down to a examination table in the middle of the towers lab room with Bruce standing over him.

"Well," He said tightening the straps so he couldn't slip out of them. "We're going to try and see if you have any mental barriers to keep out whatever or whoever's doing this."

"You think that the nightmares and stuff can't reach me?" Peter drawled out as he looked at the lab's ceiling.

"Most likely after all everyone else besides you and Vision have had them or at least the daydreams." He assessed locking the young boy down and turning back towards his equipment.

From where Peter could see there was a IV attached to his right arm with a cart right next to it. He watched the clear liquid swirl withing the packet above him and at the tip of the tube never entering his body. Beside that a large black box like thing was next to him which he could only guess was some sort of computer to keep track of his thoughts or whatever. He pressed against the cool metal and slowed his breathing in a attempt to calm himself.

Typing could be heard from around the box as he waited for the test to begin. From what he was told it was quite simple with the two pads on his head used to monitor his brain activity and the computer would record it. After being recorded the data would be processed and compares to the others for anything they could use against whoever was sending the nightmares to them.

"Ready?" Bruce asked leaning over the large box.

"Yes." Peter said curling his toes. "Let's do this."

The scientist nodded and bent down into the heart of machines. A few beeps and wheezes where heard before it lit up into a dull red fire. Peter felt the pads heat up into a warm tempature and the room became dark. He squinted so he could see what was happening but the straps kept him from moving any further than his current position. Sweat dripped down his eyebrows as the machine began to start up and he anxiously awaited for instructions.

"Peter I am about to give you a electric shock." He tensed at the words and began to breathe faster. "It won't hurt that much at first but with each one I'll be increasing the voltage. I need you to tell me what you feel when I shock you."

"Okay." The teen nodded and swallowed thickly as the last of the switches where hit starting up the test.

At first he could feel nothing then he felt it. In the middle of his skull he could hear a low thumping sound almost like a heartbeat. A little zap came with each thump with nothing come out of it. He relaxed and drifted off voicing if he could feel anything when asked. Around the fifteen zap he felt his body tingle before lurching toward. His jaw clench grinding his teeth together and he fell back with a thud.

"I felt it." He started before gasping in pain as the next two zaps hit right after one another.

"Good." Bruce said as he turned off the pads and turned the lab table closer to the side of the room giving it more space.

"Now I want you to read these slides and tell me what you see."

Peter nodded and the table was lifted up so it became chair like. The straps on his arms and legs where loosened allowing him to move around and bend his limbs a little. Slowly Bruce removed the pads on his head down so they sat in the middle of his head instead of the top and turned on a small fan next to them.

"Here we go," He muttered reaching into a small black bag next to the stool he had pulled up in front of the teen. In his hands he held a few plain white cars with shadowy shapes on the front. "Let's get star-"

Bruce was interrupted at the sound of his phone ringing. Reaching into his pocket he answered the call and began to walk away. Peter couldn't help but feel left out but put it aside and slowly started to move his wrists and ankles around to get the blood flowing. After what seemed to be hours Bruce came back in with a disappointed look on his face.

"We'll have to do this another time Fury has called me into a meeting with Tony and it won't be over for a few hours." He whipped at his forehead. "I hope you aren't angry-"

Peter shook his head and sighed pulling off the straps. "No I'm used to it by now."

* * *

When he arrived back to his apartment it was nearly midnight with all the lights being off. He let out a groan as he closed the door and turned on the light switch. Once the lights turned on a shocked gasp let his lips at the sight of a familiar red and black clad mercenary laying on his living room floor in a pool of his own blood. Having no time to think he bent down and slapped the man in the face.

"What the hell Wade!" He hissed helping the man up onto the side of the couch. "Why didn't you call me!"

"Sorry Baby Boy...didn't want to worry you."

"It's... It's fine Wade just you know how I feel about things like this." He muttered reaching beneath the couch to grap the spare first aid kit.

Slowly he began to wrap up the mans wounds and whipped the blood of the floor. Grinning at the occasional comment he threw the rag put and fell onto the couch next to him. Leaning into his body Peter laid his head in Wade's neck and took in his scent.

"Baby Boy you look like hell." Wade said patting the teen's ass.

Peter hummed closing his eyes. "Well a lot happened today and all I would like to relax with my boyfriend right now."

"I got no problem with that." He said turning on the TV to some game show.

"Good." He replied and sniffed the man's neck raising a eyebrow. "You smell like cotton candy, explain."

Wade chuckled and licked his lips ruffling his lover's hair.

"So you know how Cotton Candy is made right?"

"Yeah..." He muttered completely clueless where this conversation was going.

"So the guys I where sent to kill did some odd and kinky things with Cotton Candy." A grin spread across his face at the memories.

Peter just shook his head having grown used to the older man's weird mind and sat up so he was sitting in his lap. Linking there leg's together he bent backwards so his head was on the mercs heart and let out a hum at the man's growing blush on his mask. He turned away so he could make a grab for the remote changing the channel to a cheesy horror movie.

They laughed through most of it with Wade making the eventual perverted comment and Peter egging him on. Finally after what seemed to be hours of movies and popcorn the TV was turned off leaving a cheap lamp as the apartments only light. Peter snuggled into the comforter that laid on their bare bodies. In moments like this he felt as if he could go back to feeling like a normal teenager and not have so many responsibilities that could be overbearing.

"Mmmm Wade you up?"

"Yeah?" He answered threading a gloved hand through the boys head.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" He asked clutching onto the man's body when it tensed. "Please Wade just until it's morning then you can leave."

A hand lifted his chin putting him eye to eye with his masked lover causing his heart to beat faster. He knew he was selfish for asking something so rash, so forbidden but he couldn't help but crave very touch every comfort given to him. This feeling only worsened when he was pushed away from him.

"Peter you know I can't-I'm not even supposed to be here let alone fucking you."

"I know it's just that I miss you!" He cried out against the man.

Wade pulled the teen closer to him and let out a groan. "Don't you think I miss seeing your cute behind in my bed every night waking me up to getting kicked in the jaw."

"Hey that's not my fault that I sleep weird!" Peter puffed out his cheeks annoyed. "Wade your getting off topic."

"Or how much I miss it when you'd give those-"

"Wade!"

"-specialty blow jobs."

"WADE!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Shield**_

 _ **Meeting Room 4**_

 _ **10:02pm**_

 _ **38hrs since prisoner escape report**_

* * *

"Dr. Valdis how nice of you to join us."

The brown haired woman preened at the poorly hidden sarcasm in the man's voice and pulled out her chair next to him. Dim lights bared down on her skin making it's dark texture even more out of place amongst the others present but she made no indignation of noticing only wiping the sweat from her forehead and crossing her legs. Clearing off the table she set down her laptop with a loud thud and gave the director a nod to continue on.

Fury narrowed his one eye at her and leaned back into his chair as the other agents began to ready their selves for the upcoming rant from the angered man.

"Does anyone want to explain to me how I received a message from the lowest and most secure area of the raft that a number of prisoners have escaped?" They all looked at one another accusingly. "Anyone?"

Silence rang throughout the room and a tremor went through Fury's face. From where she was sitting Doctor Valdis could see the man was struggling to keep his composure. Her fingers moved against her keyboard as she cataloged what was happening only stopping when her name was brought up in growing conversation.

"What?" She muttered having zoned out for the majority of the first thirty minutes.

"We were just bringing up how two of the prisoners were your patients." A agent said coughing into their hand making the woman grit her teeth.

It would be stupid not to think that this wouldn't come after the news spread of the prison break after all everyone was to blame and didn't want to have most of the attention on them. Her eyes surveyed the now accusing looks as sweat crippled down her brow. They where all thinking the same thing that she was somehow in on the escape and deep down she couldn't blame them.

"You think I helped them escape?" Dr Valdis said slowly before chuckling to herself. "Wow your that lost."

"Why is that?" Fury said his face contorting against his tense body.

She looked up from her laptop popping the growing bubble of cherry gum back into her mouth and zeroed in on the director. The whole room grew tense at the show of disrespect all of the agents knowing that the risk of being fired was evident.

"Well first off they weren't my patients," She said flicking her wrist to the side. "I only worked with them while their regular therapist was on vacation."

"Which you voluntarily offered to do." Fury said his voice flat as he overlooked the young woman daring her to disagree.

"Yes-" She mumbled only to be interrupted by the older man.

"So what do you have to defend yourself for Dr Valdis? You openly had sessions with these two in your private office."

Doctor Valdis scoffed at this not wanting to here anymore. By now the clock had struck eleven and of few of the meetings participants had left to get something to eat leaving her, the director and three other agents in the room. Her fingers tapped without a rhythm against her laptop keyboard ignoring the pert silence filling the room.

"My sessions are only for the good of my 'patients' sir so if they are private that is not unusual even for criminals." She hummed with her eyes twitching in annoyance. "And they weren't _private_ sir but I was accompanied with at least two soldiers stopping us from talking about anything other than their mental health."

"And do you have proof of this?" Fury asked leaning forward in his chair.

Furrowing her brows the woman clicked onto a file of her laptop and passes it over to the man grinning. "Of course."

* * *

 _ **Avengers Tower**_

 _ **Living Room**_

 _ **11:49pm**_

 _ **39hrs since prisoner escape report**_

* * *

"So what did Bruce do to you in the lab anyway?" Wanda asked as she shoveled another handful of cheese flavored popcorn into her mouth.

Peering from beneath her under a large blanket Peter shrugged his shoulders and flopped down onto the couch. He was exhausted having no time to sleep with the continuation of his testing with Bruce and savings the poor saps of New York city. Everything from his eyeballs to his ass hurt and he'd much rather lay on the padded floors of the tower's living room than face his the terror of his life right now.

"The usual," He groaned slowly moving onto his side so he could face her. "Zapping the life out of me or having it fucked out of me."

Wanda choked on the popcorn in her mouth swallowing it thickly as her faced turn a bright shade of red. She turned away from the now giggling Peter and crossed her arms on her chest.

"TMI Peter." She huffed shaking her head. "TMI."

"Whatever," He said grinning at the older woman's squeamishness and rolled over to grab the remote. "You know you love me."

"Never said I didn't." She mumbled pouting at her feet.

They watched the movie in silence besides the occasional jibe from Peter and poke from Wanda. He sighed finally able to relax remembering the relief he and Wanda felt when they were told hours ago at the lab when they learned his brain's data would stop the nightmares. The teen had celebrated immediately and now just wanted to lay down in peace.

"Someone's at the door."

Peter groaned and pushed Wanda off the couch towards it. "You open it."

Her eyes flared a vibrant red in warning as she slowly crept forward. Peter nodded at her feeling the familiar tingle of his spider sense and crept behind her protectively. Slowly she reached for the doorknob with her free hand covered with red flame like aura. Swinging the door open she stepped back her eyes narrowed.

"Who are you?"

* * *

"Somebody get me Spider-Man and Scarlet Witch on the phone!" Fury screamed at the chaotic meeting room.

He growled and turned towards the two agents who held their newest traitor in their arms cuffed and glaring at him. A pang hit his heart something he couldn't recognize so he pushed it down and made his way towards the woman.

"Doctor Valdis you'll be lucky to ever see the light of day ever again." He spat at the once respected doctor now traitor.

"You have this wrong Fury you have this all fucking wrong!" She looked around crazed and shook in her handcuffs. "You all do!"

"Tell it to your prison mate Valdis." He said Turing back towards the large rooms front window.

"You have no right to call me that Fury..." She screamed as they pulled her away towards the door. "...You fucking hypocrite!"

Her screams were silenced as a fist was slammed into her stomach knocking the air from her lungs. Blood filled her mouth at each it leaving the once beautiful woman a blue and purple mess. She spat the blood from her mouth at the agents feet and looked at Fury with a unimaginable amount of hate.

"Is this how you treat your family Fury." She hissed "Is this how you treat me after all this time. God you're a fucking piece of-"

The butt of a gone met her face knocking the woman out as they dragged her away leaving a shocked Fury. He thought her last words over and over again as it burned into his mind.

* * *

 **I hate this chapter :/**


	4. Chapter 4: No Way Out

**The original concept of Wounds [Dark Shadows on Ao3] is officially over a year old! Also I would have gotten this out sooner I just was being lazy and wanted to finish chapter six first.**

* * *

"I won't ask you again," Wanda hissed coldly her eyes never leaving the foreign uniform clad figure. "Who are you and why are you here."

"Who am I? Hmm I don't think you want to know." The figure said with a small smile spreading under their scarred face. "You'd be shaking at my feet if you did."

"Oh really." Peter scoffed making his way over to the witch's side with his arm wrapping he's upon instinct. He felt her body relax at the touch and offered her a quick smile before scowling at their enemy. "To me your just some guy who ruined our movie marathon."

"Experienced but foolish." The figure flicked a wrist at them mockingly before snatching it away and balling up their gloved fist. "Some training can fix that."

Wanda eyes widened at this with the red color bleeding out as her emotions rose. "Training?"

"Oh you know the basics..." The figure said stroking their ego. "...rock climbing, injections, electric shock."

The pairs eyes widened and without a second thought Wanda lifted up her left hand slamming in forward into the mans chest. A ripple effect happened as if the attack was in slow motion allowing the figure to move and make a move towards the girl knocking her other hand back with a satisfying snap.

"Ngh!" She hissed falling back a little into Peter's chest.

"Shit," He growled wrapping one arm around the injured woman and the other shot a web onto their attacker gluing their legs to the floor. "Wanda shit."

Keeping his eyes on their attacker Peter scuttled backwards into the living room and made his way towards the nearest first aid kit. He knew he'd have to take care of Wanda's arm quick with a fight being inevitable at the moment.

"Grrr." Wanda groaned lifting a bundle of chairs and throwing at it there pursuer. "Peter hurry he's just brushing off my attacks!"

She ducked as a kick was sent towards her head and slammed her wrist into their jaw. This was followed by a hollow cracking sound before they leaned back and punched her in the gut. A gasp left her mouth with spackles of blood and she reared back practically glowing.

"Oh no you don't!" Peter cried jumping over the kitchen counter and over the figure wrapping them in thick webs.

The figure tried to move away from the webs but was nearly thrown into them by the blur of the witches attack sending them face forward into the ground. A pained groaned left their lips as they bled onto the floor.

Peter landed on a nearby chair bouncing of the cushion and into the floor directly in front of the injured assailant on the balls of his feet. He put his hands in his pocket and gestured for Wanda to come forward and began to dial Bruce's number in fumbling with the buttons. Then Natasha's and Steve's when that didn't work.

"They won't answer." He mumbled sharing a worried glance with his friend.

A muffled groan was heard from the injured figure. Peter bit his lip before kicking the man on his side so he could talk. The figure spat out some blood before baring his teeth at the two young heroes.

"Start talking." He threatened holding has hands in tight fists. "Or else."

The figure growled and ground their teeth together. It appeared that they where considering their choices at the moment.

"SHIELD's been comprised."

The two friends shared a look before gesturing for the man to continue. A tense silence rang throughout the air as the figure gathered there breath and continued.

"Your little Avengers are all captured right now and your all alone here with me." They laughed at the shocked looks the two gave him. "What? Thought someone was going to come save you?"

"We don't need to be saved." Peter said looking down at the figure with a mix of shock and disgust.

Wanda grabbed hold of him and looked at the figure silently as if she were trying to find something. Her breath quickened with her eyes darkening from bright red to a stone cold maroon and she gasped. Holding tightly onto her friends hand she shoved the teen to ground.

"What the-" He started only to shutter in pain as a desperate message rang throughout his brain.

 **"PETER IT'S A TRAP!"**

Wanda screamed the words in fear telepathically and fell to the ground with him. The floor started to shake beneath them and her breath quickened at the sight of the walls cracking around them. Behind them she could hear the figure laughing gleefully and her throat closed up in horror.

This had to have been the plan the whole time.

God, how could she be so stupid! Throwing her body over the younger males she felt the ground beneath weaken and her eyes grew in fear. The building was going down and they had no way of escaping.


	5. Chapter 5: Born From Magic

**I'm publishing this without chapter six since it isn't done yet and chapter seven is being written at the same time and let me tell you...chapter seven is really dark. I'm going to cry during the rest of it but anyway thanks for sticking around my friends!**

* * *

"WANDA!"

"PETER!"

Without a second thought the webslinger wrapped his arms around the woman and shot out a web to the highest thing near them. The ground seemed to tilt sideways and everything fell down towards the growing black abyss below. He grit his teeth and wrapped the web as tight as he could around the concrete pillar and gripped the bottom of it.

They only had one shot and if he messed this up they would die. Turning around he held Wanda's face in his freed hand watching her eyes widen in absolute terror. Everything thing in his body burned and he couldn't think of anything but saving her even if his own life was in danger.

"Do you..." He gulped and took a deep breath. "...Do you trust me?"

She nodded feverishly and wrapped her arms around him. "Yes!"

Peter smiled and wrapped his arm around her before pulling back on the web testing it's flexibility. Seeing that it wouldn't break he closed his eyes and tried to focus. He needed to make sure that he could handle this with debris flying past them and nearly hitting there bodies and floor sliding beneath them.

He could do this, he needed to do this. Sine there was no other choice and his Spidey sense was literally vibrating his brain he shook his fears away and let go. The rush of soaring threw the air was exalirating with Wanda hair whipping against his own in perfect harmony. He shuttered and swooped past a falling laptop throwing them in the air.

Glass rained down above them as they crashed into a nearby window. Peter's breath stopped as glass pierced his arms but he fought through it determined to protect his friend. To his left he could see Wanda had gotten enough energy back to hover above and throw the things coming their way out of destroyed windows. At times like this he couldn't help but feel grateful they where on the same team.

"Peter!" She shouted floating next to him. "The only way out is threw the windows!"

"But the buildings falling faster every second." They ducked and mamuevered over towards the living room. "How are we gonna make it in time!"

Her eyes widened a pale pink as she bit her lip and grabbed hold of his arm. When he looked up at her he felt as of she where staring into his soul and if in daze he waited for her to speak.

"Peter I can get us both up there," Wanda blinked and looked away as they came closer to the floor with every foot they fell. "But it won't be easy and I need your approval. "

"Well if it helps get is out of here then go ahead and do it!" He yelled jumping over a flying chair and attached himself to a pillar of cement.

A wave of calm went over his body all of a sudden and he nearly let go of the web in his fingers before he snapped out of it. This was only brief as the lucid feeling soon return and he felt his whole body go lax. Panic spread in his brain when he realized he could no longer control himself.

That is until a hand came over his eyes.

"So this your plan." He mumbled struggling to speak.

 **"Yes. Taking control of your body will allow me to get put of here quicker and then I'll be able to communicate with you without any..."** She paused looking for the right word. **"...frequencies messing with my powers."**

"Okay well don't try to get me impaled or something!" He joked only to stop laughing at the glare she gave him. "Bad joke.

She patted his head and stepped back behind him. Almost instantly he felt his body lock up and his muscles felt like putty. Peter cursed and hoped that Wanda knew what she was doing since his whole body felt like it was about to explode.

His arms crossed suddenly and he felt his Spidey sense go on overdrive. Ducking down he saw glimpses of someone moving up from the ground and coming towards them. It didn't takes long for the teenage spider to connect the links and wished he could give himself a face palm. So the intruder was still alive and he was coming straight at them.

"Shit!" He yelled and he felt Wanda's grip on his tighten. "OW."

She blushed loosening her control on him. **"Sorry."**

Before he could reply he was forced to fall to the ground as Wanda yelped and was slammed against the wall. He ground his fist into the ground to keep from collapsing and stared at the now conscious intruder swinging a large metal object in his hands. A hot fire burned through his veins when he saw blood drip from one of Wanda's eyes and his whole body became rigded.

All he could here was a low buzzing noise in the back of his mind as he looked at the intruder and the way their lips seemed to curl in a sick grin at the sound of his friend's scream. His hands shook as he realized that Wanda was struggling to keep control of herself and he let his mind go lax with the control seeping. Soon all he could see was red and his jaw clenched.

 **"Ready?"** She whispered in his mind and he nodded no words needing to be said.

Instantly his body went in a crouched position and his nails dug into the cement beneath him. His breathing became heavy and soon he was flying through the air his webs knotting together behind him. To his side he could feel Wanda float past him and the whole building around them seemed to shake with they're combined rage. Hate flooded his mind and he struggled to keep from screaming in pain with each punch he through and hit he received in return.

In the back of his mind he could her pain amplified and he fell back photo his haunches. His eyes filled with blood as he collided into the ground and he coughed up a miss of spattle and red liquid. Everything in his body hurt and he felt the urge to vomit but they couldn't stop now.

"Wanda!" He screeched watching as the witch was stabbed in the side and she landed with a thud beside him.

Shaking he shot two thick webs at the mans arms and wrapped them around them. Without any hesitation he yanked on the webs listening to the sick snap of bones breaking. His stomach turned and he fell to his knees hacking up air in a attempt to stop himself from collapsing.

A hand wrapped around his arm and he looked down towards red eyes covered in blood and grime. She gave him a shaky smile standing up on her torn up legs and bloodied body. Her arms shook as she glowed a bright red and directed her attention to they're fallen foe.

 **"You..."**

The intruder gritted their teeth and pulled up their blade from it's holder ready to attack at a moments notice. Rage flashed through Peter's brain and he struggled to take control of his body. He turned to yell at Wanda to stop but the words died in his throat at the look on the woman's face.

It was cold and closed off to the world in a almost eerie way. Her eyes where entirely made of red and he felt as if the sheer force she had on his brain would crush it. A shiver went down his spine as he realized the obvious reason for this.

She had lost the battle for control.


	6. Chapter 6: Calm Before The Storm

**Calm before the storm and PLOT TWIST**

* * *

"Something's up." Clint said for thousandth time leaning his arm against the frame of the car window looking out to the small house they had been sent to watch. "I mean how long has that guy been in there?"

A sigh left Natasha's lips and she looked over at him with her eyes narrowed shutting up the last complaint in his mouth and hmphed in amusement. No matter how many years it had been since the two had met the man still had that child-like flare to him and it never ceased to enchant her.

"About twenty minutes or so." She said turning the car off with a quick flick over to the gas tank and leaned back in her seat letting out a sigh. "From what I've been told their are no other ways out the house besides the fire escape and front door meaning..."

Slowly it daunted on him and he nodded unbuckling his seatbelt and reacher back to grab his gear. "Their waiting us out."

They got out of the car slowly closing the door to not alert their prey that they had finally figured out what they are doing. Broken twigs and mud slid under the pairs feet as they slowly made their way to the front of the house keeping on eye on their surroundings just in case of a sneak attack.

Natasha turns around nods at Clint. "You go around the back and I'll go from the front, deal?"

He looked back at her with his jacket zipped all the way up muffling his answer. "Got it."

Not waiting for a second Natasha made her way towards the front of the house patting her hip to make sure her gun was on it hidden from plain sight. The woman's was armed from the breast down and kept her breathing low to keep from echoing in the silent night. Snow gathered beneath her feet and she kicked it out the day way knocking on the door lightly.

Hearing no sound of footsteps or a answer she knocked again cursing silently in her head. A blush had spread across her face from the freezing cold and she knew she would shivering if not for her specially made clothing. Snow flakes dust over her face and she rubs at her cheeks in attempt to keep them from getting cold.

Sighing she wrapped her hands against the door knob and starts to turn it slowly hearing it click, it was unlocked. Pushing against the door frame she slowly entered the house leaving the door open behind her with her hands in her pockets with her face burning. She looks around the vacant room with empty beer cans, burned and bloody clothing doting the floor and covered her nose attacked her senses.

The stench of rotting flesh filled the entire room with large fly like bugs floating around the room or laid dead under her feet. From where she stood there was no body in sight and she resisted the urge to touch anything fearing she might contaminate any evidence they happen to fine. Dirt crunched under her weight as she made her way forward carefully not to slip in any of the dirty puddles of liquid that lay before her. She could only imagine what the liquid was that the puddles where made from.

Crouching down she noticed that their was some wet foot prints by the open door leading out into the hallway. "Interesting..." At first she considered that maybe Clint could have past through but dismissed it knowing he couldn't have moved that fast. No, this was their perpetrators footprints and that could only mean that they weren't far.

Her question was answered when the sound of a door slamming was heard causing her to look up and run towards the hallway. Snow covered the majority of the room making it hard for her to see anything but the white light bouncing off of it blinding her. Clenching her teeth she bounded forward and skidded on the floor catching the sight of bright colored hair in the back of her eye. She kept up with the other woman making sure to avoid anything she knocked over to stop her.

Broken floorboards heaved under them as the two tried to be faster than one another with Natasha tackling her from behind. The woman slammed against the ground chest first and kicked wildly at her face knocking her backward onto her back. The woman scrambled backward her bright colored neon hair sticking from her head wildly as she tried to stand back up.

Whipping up her gun Natasha pointed it at her warningly. "Stay where you are or I'll shoot."

Shaking the woman held up her hands slowly with her lips trembling as if she was to afraid to speak. Natasha slowly got up from the ground and came closer towards her making sure to not look away from her for a sneak attack.

"Please I just wanted to leave the raft." The woman shook with her feet shaking the floor. Tears dripped down her cheeks allowing the grime covering them to wash off. "Please don't send me back."

Natasha sighed and quickly handcuffed the younger woman forcing her to stand against the wall. She turned on her ear piece and spoke into it lowly. "Come on Clint I get her." Turning back towards the girl she sighed and patted her shoulder. "That's not my job sweety you injured fifteen guards when you got out with your partner."

The woman narrowed her eyes and cursed lowly in another language most likely some form of Korean and said her voice strained. "They put us all in there me, Peter and Wanda." The room went silent as Natasha looked up her and shoved the gun against her forehead her eyes fierce.

"How do you know those names." Her grip shook when the younger woman laughed dryly and crossed her ankles leaning back against the wall.

The neon haired woman cocked a eyebrow as she spoke and lifted her cuffs up slowly as she spoke. "Peter never told you? We went to school together at the academy and I taught him most of what he knows. That bastard must've threatened him when they captured me." She looked off to the side and spat into ground her face sour with disgust. "I was innocent we all where and now they have them in their clutches."

Sighing the woman shrugged as she spoke lowly as if what she was saying hurt her. "I can only hope Wanda was able to realize what was happening before it was to late...those sick bastards."

Natasha slowly put her gun down and grabbed the woman from behind pinning her against the wall. Looking into her eyes she saw flickers of fear hidden beneath them but something else was under there. She cleared her throat as the sight of pity on the woman's face and stood back her face filled with realization.

"This was all a set up to get Peter and Wanda when no one could protect them." The former assassins chest hurt at the thought of the two people she considered close to what her own children might be in the hands of a monster and she balled up her fists looking back up with her face grim. "Tell me all you know."

Cindy smiled up at the older woman her mouth bloody from the fall and said grimly. "Of course."


	7. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

* * *

 _I'm sorry for not updating in months on my stories here. I've been trying to explore new ideas lately and I have kind of forgotten about wounds. However I am trying to gain the energy and drive to write a short one shot I planned over a year ago about a double date... Anyway I would like to thank you for all the comments and support! Wounds may only be a few months old on this site but it's originally over a year old on Ao3 so happy late birthday Wounds!_


End file.
